kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Takeru Kizari
|gender = Male |series = Kamen Rider Paradius |motif = Video Games, Gamepads, Gamers, Platform Games (Ex-Aid) |type = Hero Protagonist |color = #FF4BBB |homeworld = Earth |height = |weight = |firstepisode = TBA. |lastepisode = TBA. |numberofepisodes = TBA. |cast = Hiroto Yoshinaga |label2 = Kamen Rider Ex-Aid }} is the protagonist of the first arc of Kamen Rider Paradius. A Dragonborn who uses the and the Mighty Action X , he transforms into the pink game Rider, , to fend off the Bugsters. He is the husband to a member of the HUGtto! Pretty Cure, Ruru Amour/Cure Amour. History Childhood Form childhood Takeru was a quite Kid he didn't do anything to stand out offten keep to himself, He barely had Friends and Went to normal school thinking that there wasn't something special waiting for him. Season 1 Becoming Ex-Aid One Morning due to sleeping in late Takeru was late for school during his Rush to class he accidentally runs into the minstery of Heath carrying a case Takeru Apologized for Running into him They both get up but before they could Extange Words there was a mass Crowed Running form a Computer Vrius called a Bugster Takeru immdentaly wanted to know what the Creature was but the Ministry insured him once he found Perfect user for what he had in the case It could be stopped Takeru Took matters into his own hands and Took the Mighty Action X Gashat and Gamer Driver form the case ignoring the warning form the Ministry and Transforms into Kamen Rider Ex-Aid shocking Him and was Amazed how Takeru handed the problem and deafets the Salty Bugster and heads to class after he Realized he was still late. The Next day Takeru was Transferred to Rivary Academy once he Arrived he Encountered Shay ( Snipe ) and Jake ( Brave ) the duo introduce themselves as Kamen Riders and Informs Takeru this was a School for hero's much to his Amazment, At lunch Shay Explain to Takeru about the Surgery him and Jake Went Thought to become Kamen Riders much to there shock Takeru explain he didn't go though the surgery as said he must have Something Special in them, To test This Shay asked Takeru to be his Tag team partner in a event they are having and Takeru Agrees. Third Bugster Attack Later that Evening Shay and Takeru faced off Against There Friend Meldoy and her Partner the Two Riders Fought well against the Takeru even stood his Ground against her Mech but eventually they where Defeated by them but the Defeated only increased there Friendship and the two smiled, The next day Takeru was with Jake Training with him when Another Bugster Showed up to Attack both him and Jake tried to fight it off but was overwhelmed by it's Magic Abilities and Escapes, Later on they Encountered Bad End Peace and the Bugster and while Jake Took Care of the Bugster Takeru forced The Bad End to Retreat wondering who she was, a week later a New Bugster Appered to Fight both Riders and overpowered them Shay then Appered To Help and Defeats the Monster before saying he has to go help a friend out much to there Confusion. Meeting Genm and Lazer The Following week Takeru Meets two more Riders Marcus ( Laser ) and Yugo ( Genm ) which Releved Yugo was Takeru's Opposite and his ProtoType Conuter part while Marcus was a Racer Rider who can transform into a Bike proved Useful in there Battle Against Bad End Sunny and later Yugo introduce Takeru to the Power of Level 3 and helped Yugo and Ellen Take down Bad End Beauty, a Day later Takeru Meets Miyoko who seem to know him but when Pallad Attacked The school She Tells Takeru to head to the Temple in which he dose later on the Two find out they are Brother and sister and are Joyed to be back together but Takeru asked her why was she being Targeted. Saving Aelita After more Missions with Jake, Shay and Marcus Takeru Discovers his Cousin Aelita was Begin Held Against her will and Trys to Stop Miyoko form going after Pallad telling her that saving there Cousin was more important which she agrees and the two Venture off to where she was being held at and the Two Defeated the Monsters with the help of Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Double Action Gamer Level 20 and saved Aelita. Later on he got word Miyoko had the Gashacon Parabragun and the Gashat Gear Dual. Second Para-DX As Summer Rolled in and things cooling down Takeru Tried to interfered between Yugo and his friend Parad but with no luck, during the Music Festival his sister helped put together she asked him if it was possible for her To use a Gamer Driver and the Gashat Gear Dual he Explained she need to be tested and Agreed the two go to have it done and waited for the Results when they came back the green light was on for Miyoko to become a Kamen Rider. Para-DX's Finale As the date For Miyoko's Surgery was to take place Pallad finds her at Home and Takes back the Gashacon Parabragun and the Gashat Gear Dual Miyoko informed Takeru of what happened and he Insured her He will get them back as his sister undergoed the Surgery Takeru Used Hyper Muteki to Square off against Pallad in one final Battle and Defeats him, while Visiting his sister Takeru informs Her of his Victory and toled her that Pallad was at the bottom off the ocean and will never attack again. Days later Takeru gave her Gamer Driver and she joined her brother and his Team. Mastermind Revealed As Miyoko Trains to Master her new powers, Takeru was Attack by The Emperor of the Bad End Kingdom's son Ray ( Haru ) who Transformed into Kamen Rider Chronos and Defeats Takeru much to Miyoko's Anger which lead to her Vowing to Find a way to Defeat him, Ray tells them that he will be in the TRPA Tournament Takeru tells him that he will Enter and Defeat him there, Miyoko Agrees to Join Takeru to face him together. Titans Clash After Joining the TRPA Tournament Takeru had to Bet the Entery Match to Officially join the Tournament Takeru learns Miyoko will be a Nurse later on he found out about his Opponet Named Kalibak after seeing his Opponet in the ring Takeru Transforms into Muteki Gamer form and stood ready to face the Titan much to his Sirprise Kalibak Forfited and Takeru was in the Tournament. Round 1! Ex-Aid vs. N! ￼After Entering the Venture with Miyoko The Siblings see a Ton of Unkown Faces and Ray's as well as Captain N the Person who helped Miyoko Against Pallad in the past, Ray used Numberous Tactics to Attack Takeru almost Forcing Miyoko to Transform into Paradox but was stopped by her brother who tells her that they need Ray to Believe him and Takeru where the only Riders There, Miyoko Toled Ray off telling him that she will protect her brother no matter what, Later that Evening Takeru got to start off the Tournament by Facing Captain N and Transforms into Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Double Action Gamer Level 20 to face him during the match Takeru overpowered N as they Reached the Home Stretch N got Takeru DQ by coming at him as the Ref was calling the Match trying to protect himself he Mistakingly hits the Ref both Takeru and Miyoko was Angered by this but was Cought off Guard by a Sirprised Attack by Ray who was kicked out of the Tournament for now the next Match was Against Jesse Parks but the Opponent was a no show so Miyoko had to fill in and won wanted to face N herself. Meeting The Speedster ￼As his sister was helping him Recover Takeru Meets Amai The Legendary Kamen Rider Drive Amai Explained his powers to the siblings and they quicky became friends Ray was later allowed to come back soon after. Days later During a Match that wasn't supposed to happen till that next Night Takeru and Miyoko tried to help stop it but the one who started the match was Rude angering Takeru who was Crushing the Metal Railings Miyoko notice this and Tested him and Revals he was a Dragonborn like her and begins to Train him to Master his powers. Pallad's Return The Next Morning the Venture got word that Modecai a the Foe of Miyoko's formal love interest Sky was Trying to Revive Pallad form the bottom of the ocean the Siblings Fallowed Sky's Team to the docks to stop this after Arriving on Crystal They Discover Pallad is Alive but ditched Modecai and left for parts unkown. Ray vs. Pallad After Returning to the Area the Group was Shocked to Find Pallad There Miyoko was ready to fight in case if he attacked to there Sirprised He didn't he informs them he only wanted N and the two Shaked hands calling off there Fude that Night While the others where asleep Takeru was still up waiting for Miyoko after she came back She informs Takeru of the Tuce much to his shock, the next morning They Discover Pallad Joined the Tournament and was faceing Ray. that Night Takeru watched the Battle and sees Pallad's Resolve but was Defeated by Ray. Ray vs. Miyoko During the Fallowing Weeks Ray was bad Mouthing Takeru and Pallad spiking Miyoko's anger but was stopped by Pallad who Frezzed Ray to the Chair, later on Ray and Miyoko faced off in Round Two but Ray got himself DQ on purpose angering Miyoko as a Result Takeru Amai and Pallad had to hold her back. A day later they Got Word of the battle Royal And found out Ray was in it seeing it as their last Chance to stop him Pallad, Amai and Miyoko Entered with Takeru to stop him once and for all. Final Battle Weeks later the battle Ryoal Got underway Ray and Takeru got into the Ring First and went all out Soon Fallowed by Miyoko, Pallad and Amai who where planning on helping Takeru but Interferce by Captain N Ruined that plan leaving Takeru to face Ray Alone During the Battle Ray was overpowering Takeru but he never gave up With all his Might He slamed his Fist into the Buggle Driver Destroying it after Defeating Ray he was Arrested and imprisoned forever. Meeting Cure Amour A year has passed And due to a huge mess at the WRPF Takeru Moved in with his Friends to Shadow's Father's old Paradius Building and Continued his Study's at the Academy and seeing Pallad and Miyoko getting married As June came one Day Takeru sees the New Transfer Student Ruru Amour and immdentaly Falls in love with her Inform Miyoko of his Crush She tells him to Take her out on a date which Takeru Agrees meeting Ruru in the Library he asked her out and she agrees the Next day they both meet and while on there date Ruru tells Takeru she's a Android and informs him of her past but Takeru accepts her and they both Confessed there love and kissed and Married Each other weeks later Season 2 Takeru's Role in the Build Arc was very low but ￼He was Seen with Ruru, Pallad and Miyoko destroying Evol's drones in the Final Battle. Season 3 Another Ex-Aid Months Later When Daisuke Arrives in Paradius HQ Takeru learns he's Shadow's and Ryuga's son and that he was Daisuke's Uncle during the Fall Months Another Ex-Aid was Created casing Takeru to lose his powers and fall ill ￼ to Ruru's worry On His Brithday Takeru gives Daisuke the Ex-Aid Ride Watch and Another Ex-Aid was Destroyed Healing Takeru. Kamen Rider Poppy Later on Aelita asked Takeru if he still had Poppy's Gashat which he Gives to her Knowing Aelita wanted to be a Kamen Rider Takeru had Ray's old Buggle Driver Repainted and When Oma ZI-O attacked Aelita Transformed into Kamen Rider Poppy and him and Jake help her push The Demon king back. Kazumi Rose Kizari A Week Before Christmas A second Time Maijn appered And the Plot was none other that the child Miyoko was carrying at the time Kazumi she Revals She came back to help Daisuke Against Haru when Christmas Arrived Baby Kazumi was born and the Team Celebrate's Christmas. Personality As a kid Takeru was very witdarwn and Was Quite but after Becoming Ex-Aid Takeru became much like his Sister Adventurest and likes to Take Risk Takeru is also very loving as Seen with Ruru he offend has to keep his sister out of Trouble. Powers/Abilities Dragon Strength- Takeru has Dragonborn Strength making him Stronger than a normal Human and as Strong as Ruru is. Shouts of Power- '''Like Miyoko Takeru can use different Shouts in battle to give him the Edge on Opponent's '''Magic Casting- '''Using his Spell books Takeru can use different Spells to his cause. '''Weekness Overheating- '''as a Dragonborn Takeru can't handle Extreme Heat or Warm Weather as it causes him to fail sick expecally during the Summer moths and must Stay cool. Levels Rider Statistics * Height: 181.0 centimeters * Weight: 137.0 kilograms Ability Perimeters: * Punching Power: 7.7 tons * Kicking Pwer: 11.5 tons * Maximum Jump Height: 30.5 meters * Maximum Running Speed: 100 meters per 7.6 seconds (13.15 ms-1) is Ex-Aid's default, super deformed form, activated by inserting the Mighty Action X Gashat into the Gamer Driver. This form is extremely agile, capable of rolling, somersaulting, and bouncing off of walls, utilizing the chocolate blocks generated by Mighty Action X. It is used to battle Bugster-infected humans and is the only way to separate the Bugster from its host. Level 1 is physically stronger than Level 2, possessing exactly 2 more tons of Punching Power and 1.3 tons more Kicking Power, but is unwieldy in combat with a more precise foe, and slower than Level 2. Action Gamer Level 1's finisher is the : Ex-Aid covers his right foot in turquoise energy before leaping into the air, and delivering a kick to the enemy. - Level 2= Action Gamer Level 2 Rider Statistics * Height: 205.0 centimeters * Weight: 97.0 kilograms Ability Perimeters: * Punching Power: 5.7 tons * Kicking Power: 10.2 tons * Maximum Jump Height: 43.1 meters * Maximum Running Speed: 100 meters per 3.2 seconds (31.25 ms-1) is Ex-Aid's primary fighter form, activated by inserting the Mighty Action X Gashat and pulling the lever on the Gamer Driver. This form is based on platforming games. This form is physically weaker than Ex-Aid's Level 1 form, evidenced by having exactly two tons less of Punching Power and 1.3 tons less Kicking Power, but its more precise form and higher speed make it more suitable for hand-to-hand combat. This form has five finishers: * : Ex-Aid performs a series of kicks at the enemy. * Gashacon Breaker finisher: ** : *** Hammer: Ex-Aid delivers a powerful energy smash to the enemy. *** Blade: Ex-Aid delivers a powerful energy slash to the enemy. * Gashacon Key Slasher finisher: ** : *** Blade: Ex-Aid charges the weapon with fiery energy, before delivering a powerful red energy slash at the enemy. *** Gun: Ex-Aid surrounds himself with yellow energy before shooting the same enemy at the opponent. The shot then traps the enemy in a pink energy ball before it disintegrates. This attack is capable of taking out giant Bugster Unions, and any survivors of this attack are reprogrammed. - Level 3= - Level 4= - Level 5= }} - Mighty Brothers XX= - Maximum Mighty X= - Hyper Muteki= }} Equipment Relationships Loved Ones * Ruru Amour-Kizari: Takeru's Wife Even though They are of Different Races They both love Each other Takeru According to Ruru makes her Feel more Human Each passing day. * Miyoko Kizari: Takeru's other Sister they are both A like in Many ways and both care for Each Other. * Pallad Kizari: Formal Enemy's Now Ally's and Brothers in law. Bad End Beauty: Formal Enemy after fusing with Miyoko She became Takeru's sister Allies Enemies Others Behind the Scenes Notes Category:Kamen Rider Paradius